Fallen
by Nate K
Summary: Many dangers have met the crew of DS9, now a new crew must meet a new challenge and beat it, or else Bajor is doomed.
1. Prologue: Birth Of A God

The eternal blackness was always just out of reach, just beyond the bubble of gray that surrounded his presence. He could feel the power pulsing from it, calling to him, but he could never reach it, since the gray just followed him.

After the first century, he realized the pulsing was laughter. The power of the blackness was laughing at his incompetence. He had let a mere mortal defeat him. He had allowed a weak corporeal being to destroy his physical body and trap it in the grave that was meant for a mortal fool, not for the body of a god.

That's what he was now. His body could be destroyed, but not the essence of who he was. He was no longer Gary Mitchell. The soul of the galaxy had made him so much more. He was a god now, above the limitations and laws of humans. Humans were nothing more than insects to him now, insects to be ground beneath his feet.

All he needed now was the ultimate power of the eternal blackness that laughed at him. Then everyone would know his power, his wrath, and his rule.

"What are you waiting for?"

A voice?

"You want the power, but you're afraid to seize it? What a pitiful failure."

"Who is that?"

"I am a mentor, someone to teach you the fullest extent of your power and your destiny. If you want the power, take it, force it to obey you."

The one who was Gary Mitchell did as the voice commanded, he grasped the power in his mind and he saw for the first time the infinite limits of his power. Suddenly, the voice had form, an ethereal outline with crimson eyes. He looked down and saw his own ghostly aura punctuated by piercing quicksilver blue eyes. The gray cocoon that cradled the infant god now clung close to him and filtered the power that now permeated into him from the void.

"Now then, isn't that better?"

The voice smiled as it spoke with a sarcastic glint reflecting in those crimson orbs. The one that used to be named Gary flashed his quicksilver eyes.

"You must be very brave indeed to mock a god."

"A god! Then you have no need for instruction then."

"What can you teach me?"

The rage built up in Gary as his eyes flashed brighter.

"Everything and nothing, godhood and insignificance, it's your choice."

Gary thought a bit. He had been alone for a very long time. Even the presence of this pest could be useful. A god should be accompanied.

"Well then mentor, what is your name?"

"Oh, I have no need for names. Names are for mortals and infidels."

"Your name!"

"If you must, I will give you a name to call me, for simplicity sake."

"And what is that?"

The crimson-eyed outline stepped forward and suddenly, a strangely reptilian humanoid appeared, as if he had stepped into a spotlight.

"Dukat."


	2. Like Only A God Could Do

N

_N. R. KNIGHT 2007_

**CHARACTERS**

Cmdr. Scott McKnight--Station Commander Human-Male Starfleet

Maj. Tayna Joyel--First Officer Bajoran-Female Bajoran Militia

Lt. Rachel Quill-Science Officer Human-FemaleStarfleet

Lt. Cmdr. Qo'lek--Head of Security Klingon-Male Starfleet

Dr. Korryn Mayes-CMO Human-FemaleStarfleet

Chief Robert Lyons-Chief of Operations Human-Male Starfleet

Ensign Megan McKnight-Nurse Human-FemaleStarfleet

Gary Mitchell Human-Male/Fallen

Dukat Cardassian-Male/Fallen

_Station Log: Stardate 51689.4. It's been another mostly quiet day on the station, only two assault and batteries and one attempt to cheat at dabo at Quark's. All incidents were handled quickly by our more than adequate security team. Major Tayna remains on Bajor meeting with the ministers concerning a new land reclamation initiative that will add several thousand new hectares of farmland. I expect her to return to DS9 just in time for the fleet of Vulcan ships that will arrive for re-supply before heading off on a long-term deep space mission._

Commander Scott McKnight clicked off the recorder button and turned the monitor screen away with a quick slap of his hand. The simple truth was he was bored. There had been far too much paper work of mundane bull crap like maintenance reports and crew evaluations and far too little time with Megan. He was starting to envy Tayna. Meeting with government officials about draining swampland sure seemed like a lot of fun right now. He almost wished the Dominion would come back through the wormhole and start another war just for something to do. The beeping of the intercom almost startled him.

"Commander?"

It was Rachel Quill, his science officer and most valued advisor since they were children. Rachel was always the big sister he never had, the one who took care of him on the colony when no one else would have anything more to do with him. There were aspects of Scott's life that Rachel knew that Scott had never told to anyone else, not to Starfleet, not even to Megan.

"Go ahead."

"Commander, I've got a very interesting reading on my scanner, you might want to come out to operations."

Scott sighed a little. Sure, he should run right out and check out an increased neutrino flux across the subspace continuum of some other techno-babble. It was Rachel though and Scott knows that Rachel would not call him out unless it was important.

"I'll be right out."

Scott rose out of his chair and snapped the computer off. He pulled down his tunic a little before heading for the door.

"I wonder why Starfleet didn't design these uniforms to fit better. Seems like all of us are constantly pulling them down," he thought aloud.

He stepped into Ops and saw Rachel sitting at her station while Chief Lyons tinkered with something at another station. Every since Starfleet took command of DS9, the former Cardassian station has had some type of problem. It even kept the illustrious Chief Miles Edward O'Brien busy almost round the clock. Security Chief Qo'lek stood near the turbo-lift giving instructions to a deputy.

"Something wrong Qo'lek?"

Qo'lek was very large, even by Klingon standards. At two meters plus, he made quite an imposing figure.

"Nothing my staff can't handle without problems, sir." Qo'lek almost chuckled on the words.

Scott nodded and strolled over to the science station.

"What ya got Rach?"

"I keep getting very strange energy readings on long-range sensors. Whatever they are, they seem to be approaching DS9."

"Well, what are they?"

"Nothing I've ever seen before. Unless the instruments are malfunctioning, it appears to be negative energy."

Scott furrowed his face in confusion. "You mean its draining surrounding energy, right?"

Rachel looked up with a look of…irritation?

"No Scott, the energy is there, but the power readings measure in the negative side of the scale."

"How can that be? If it drains energy, it's a positive reading. If it drains energy, it's a negative reading. How can energy read negative?"

"I don't know…yet."

"Great, let me know when you know."

"Sure Scott, I'll make a note to call you."

Scott chuckled at the dripping sarcasm in Rachel's voice and decided that a cup of coffee would taste good. He stepped over to the replicator.

"Computer, coffee, double strong, black."

Once he took a sip, he felt much more alert. Chief Lyons poked his head up just in time for Scott to recover.

"Commander."

"Yes, Chief."

"Whatever the lieutenant is reading, I can definitely tell you that it's real and not a malfunction. The sensors all check out fine."

Rachel sighed loudly.

"Damn! I was almost hoping it was a malfunction because I haven't a clue what it is or why it's approaching the station. I can tell you this. Library computer has an entry about an energy field surrounding the edge of our galaxy. It was discovered around Stardate 1312 by Constitution class Starship Enterprise under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. The energy readings are the same."

"Keep an eye on it Rach, I'm going in my office and do a little studying on it."

"Right."

Scott stepped up the stairs and into a room full of featureless white and before him stood a man that Scott recognized instantly.

"Captain Sisko?"

The tall Starfleet officer smiled and stroked his beard.

"I just thought I would pay my replacement a visit."

Scott looked around and realized he was still holding the coffee. Sisko took note of the coffee as well.

"Rak'tajino?"

"Coffee, double strong."

"Ah, too bad. We have to talk Commander."

"About what?"

"You will have visitors soon; they won't be friendly."

"The energy readings."

"Protect yourself as best as you can, but you'll need help and you'll get help."

"Who are the visitors?"

"I can't tell you, unfortunately, nor can I tell you how it will finally resolve itself because time is fluid. I don't know how it will end yet. I can tell you this. The one who will help you doesn't know just how much help he can provide because he doesn't yet know how much he can trust in himself. Encourage him, he needs your leadership."

Just as suddenly as he appeared, Sisko was gone and Scott stood alone with his coffee. He turned around and stepped back down into Ops.

"Yellow Alert!"

"Major Tayna, I hate to disturb you, but there is some type of emergency on the space station. They're requesting that you leave immediately."

The slender and amazingly young woman excused herself and stood up from the chair. Unlike her predecessor Kira Nerys, Joyel never fought the Cardassians, She was too young and spent most of her life in a re-location camp, although she had felt the wrath of more than a few Cardassian guards. First Minister Shakaar nodded his dismissal and she left the conference room, softly tapped her comm.-badge as the door shut behind her.

"Computer, this is Major Tayna Joyel, one to beam up."

In moments, she is aboard the Federation runabout Mekong and setting the course for DS9. Once alone, she hailed the station.

"Mekong to DS9."

"Go ahead Major" as Scott's face appeared on the screen.

"What's the problem Commander?"

"I'd rather not go into details right now Major. What's your ETA?"

"I can be back in three hours."

"Great, that leaves just enough time. I'll see you in Ops. McKnight out."

Joyel clicked off the monitor and wondered aloud "What could be going on? Going to maximum impulse. Computer, download all available information on current status aboard DS9 and display on main viewer."

The computer replied with its familiar voice.

"Acknowledged."

As Major Tayna read, she whispered to herself, quite unexpectedly.

"May the Prophets guide us."

"_Station Log: Supplemental. While waiting, I have read all I could about the Enterprise probe out of the galaxy, finding the ship's recorder from the SS Valiant, and how his friend and helmsman Gary Mitchell and a psychiatrist who was on board Dr. Dehner, mutated into beings with incredible powers until both of them were killed in the line on duty. What I have to wonder now is, how these beings now but an hour away connects to this and who Sisko was referring to."_

Major Tayna stepped through the door, just as Scott finished the report. Close on her heels was Megan, confident but worried. Megan spoke first.

"Sickbay is all ready Scott. Carole and I would like to know what the hell is going on."

Joyel nodded in agreement

"Exactly Commander. Did the Emissary tell you anything that could help up prepare any better?"

"Negative Major. You know as much as I do. I don't even know for sure that the incident with the Enterprise nearly a hundred years ago connects. All I know is that the only other recorded incidence of the particular energy reading occurred with the Enterprise. Are we ready?"

"Qo'lek has the Promenade shut down. All non-essential personnel as restricted to quarters, all stations are manned and ready for red alert at your command."

"Ok, let's do it. Tayna, may I have a word in private with Megan?"

"Certainly" and she turned smartly and exited the office.

Megan sat in the chair opposite the desk when the doors closed and sighed loudly.

"Well, I guess this means the holdout trip to Yellowstone will have to wait."

"Yeah. Damn shame. I was really looking forward to it. Driving a 'motor home', even if it is a computer simulation, really seemed like a lot of fun. I've been practicing as much as I can, whenever Quark doesn't have a customer in there. You'd be proud of me Megan. I've finally been able to steer without hitting something else. Do you know you must stop the vehicle before going in the back to use the restroom?"

Megan laughed. "Are you sure you don't want to start the program at Yellowstone?"

"Oh yes I do, Megan. The Plains of the North American continent has changed quite a bit and traveling across the gives us an opportunity to see them as they were 150 years ago. You know me; I almost enjoy the journey more than the destination."

"All right, but remember our bargain. Next vacation, we are going to Pacifica, the real Pacifica."

"You've got it babe."

"Commander?" the comm. panel chirped, "those things, whatever they are, will be here in minutes."

"Thanks, Major."

"I'll get back to sickbay Scott, be careful."

Megan rose from the chair to meet Scott and lightly kissed him on the forehead. They both exit together and Megan boards the turbo lift.

"Sickbay" she states matter-of-factly and disappears from view.

"Put the coordinates on viewer."

The main viewer clicked on to reveal a very strange sight. Two glowing purple blobs, one with a strange silver aura, the other with a red aura, streaked toward the station like lightning. Scott stared for a moment, remembering what Sisko said, that they wouldn't be friendly.

"Shields up, go to red alert."

Alarms and klaxons blared and suddenly, the floor beneath them felt like an ancient carnival ride. Scott grabs to anything solid and looks around to see Rachel do the same. On the platform near the turbo lift, an ensign falls over, cutting her forehead on a railing. As suddenly as it started, it ends and Scott hears the comm. system chirp to life.

"Qo'lek to McKnight, intruders on the Promenade."

"On my way. Medical personnel to Ops. Rachel, you're in charge."

"Acknowledged."

Scott and Joyel entered the turbo lift and arrived at the Promenade shortly. Security Chief Qo'lek and five security guards stand with phasers trained on two men standing in the middle of the empty corridor. One was definitely human with silver eyes, the other one, Joyel recognized, though she couldn't believe it possible. She spat out the name of the red-eyed Cardassian.

"Dukat!"

The Cardassian smiled slightly.

"Honey, I'm home."

The being named Gary Mitchell looked around, taking in everything. He walked over to a wall and touched it lightly. He stopped to look at a red blinking light and craned his neck to hear the blaring klaxon.

"Definitely Starfleet" he mused; a slight smile formed on his lips as the echo from his voice dissipated. "I'd recognize that sound anywhere."

"Dukat chuckled slightly, his own voice echoed. "Yes, the sound has changed since I left."

Joyel couldn't contain the anger in her voice.

"Well, I certainly hope you two have enjoyed your sightseeing, but…"

"Major" Scott stopped her mid-sentence. "What can we do for you two gentlemen?"

Dukat stepped forward. He was obviously the ringleader of the duo.

"You obviously are acquainted with me, Commander…?"

"McKnight. This is my executive officer Major Tayna Joyel" motioning to the visibly seething Bajoran, "and Security Chief Qo'lek" switching hands to the battle ready Klingon.

Dukat mocked the motion back. "And this is my traveling companion Gary Mitchell."

The name stuck in Scott's ears. At least now, he had confirmation that the Enterprise incident was related.

"I thank you for the introduction Dukat, but you haven't answered my question. What can we do for you?"

Mitchell stepped forward, even with Dukat.

"Our business here is not your concern. Leave now, while you still can."

Dukat placed his hand on Mitchell's shoulder to stay his anger.

"Oh come now partner, I was once a good friend to the people of this station. Besides, we have more important concerns than this pettiness."

Joyel's anger had finally reached the boiling point and without warning, she charged at the pair.

"Look Dukat…!"

With a wave of this hand, Major Tayna was stopped with a stream of flame, which seemed to surround her without touching her. The scream of pain echoed throughout the corridor. One of the security guards stepped forward and fired his phaser. Mitchell turned his gaze at the man and the crimson phaser beams stopped and fizzled away. A silvery-purple beam shot forth from his hand and struck the guard, incinerating him instantly. Scott yelled at Dukat.

"Let her go!"

The flame circle disappeared and Joyel collapsed to the floor with a sickening thud. Scott had to act quickly, before he lost any more crew.

"Everyone hold your positions! Weapons down!"

Everyone responded quickly, dropping their phasers down to their sides, except Qo'lek, who kept his weapon raised and at the ready. The rage in his eyes almost matched the same crimson in Dukat's reptilian orbs.

"Qo'lek, that's an order!"

Mitchell raised his hand again toward the security chief.

"Maybe Commander, Klingon's shouldn't be trusted. Perhaps this insubordinate fool needs to be taught a lesson."

Scott watched in horror, certain the casualty list was about to grow as the purple bolt shot from his hand once again. The beam caught Qo'lek's chest and the beefy Klingon rose up in the air. His phaser melted in his hand like molten lead. Qo'lek, caught by surprise, howled in pain. Suddenly, he shot backward striking the bulkhead and landing in a heap next to Tayna, unconscious but breathing. Scott exhaled his relief audibly and barked one more order.

"The next one to make any aggressive move will spend the next fifty-two hours in the brig! Understood!"

Dukat giggled softly.

"Really Commander, you should have better discipline among your troops. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

Scott ignored the insult.

"Perhaps."

Dukat turns to Mitchell. "I'm quite satisfied with our little visit my student. We have business elsewhere. Come."

In a flash of strangely dark yet blinding light, the two entities disappear, leaving the assembled personnel alone. Scott bends down to Tayna and checked her injuries, then does the same for Qo'lek. He tapped his comm. badge and speaks more to the air than anyone standing near.

"Medical emergency on the Promenade. Transporter, beam Tayna and Qo'lek directly to sickbay."

Rachel's voice answers.

"Acknowledged, Scott" and the two officers sparkle and fade from sight. Scott spoke up to the air again.

"Rachel, damage report."

"No damage to the station, Commander. They both plowed right through our shields as if they weren't there. No other casualties on the station except for Tayna and Qo'lek."

"All right, let me know if you find out anything else and contact Starfleet Command."

"I'll have them in your office by time you get there."

"Fine, Dr. Hayes, report?"

"I'm still working on them, I'll let you know."

Scott shook his head and thought aloud. "Whatever help Sisko was referring to better get here soon, or else we're all dead ducks!"

He turned and walked to the turbo lift to return to Ops.

_Station Log: Supplemental. I conferred with several admirals at Starfleet Command, including Admiral Necheya and I placed the station on standing yellow alert. Now, it's a waiting game to see what happens next._

Scott finished his report and left his office.

"I'll be in sickbay."

Rachel looked up from her own console.

"Scott, I'm getting very strange readings from the wormhole. There's no visible activity, just strange radiation and graviton field readings."

"Keep an eye on it Rach. Let me know if there's any change."

"You got it" Rachel quipped back.

Scott noticed how strangely quiet it was in the station. Most of the activity on the station ceased, in light of the yellow alert. Dr. Mayes was still busily working on Qo'lek when he arrived at sickbay. Megan kept a close eye on Joyel's vital signs. Korryn noticed Scott and walked over to join him.

"Qo'lek will make it fine. He might need some reconstruction on his hand, but that can wait. He'll be back on duty in maybe an hour or so. Joyel's another matter. There were second and third degree burns all along her body, like a ring. That we repaired with the dermal regenerator. It's the internal injuries that concern me. That thing literally cooked her inside including every major body system. I've repaired the damage as much as I could, but I don't know. Honestly, it will be her strength and faith that will save her now."

Scott mulled a bit.

"Faith huh? Right now, that's in short supply."

The comm. Badge chirped on Scott's chest.

"Commander, I think you'd better get up here."

Rachel's voice told Scott something was seriously wrong. He fast walked to the nearest turbo-lift and arrived to Ops quickly.

"What do you got Rach?"

"It's the wormhole. If I didn't know better, I'd swear it was going to explode."

Scott quickly took station on a platform halfway up the stairs to his office.

"Red Alert! Rachel, put the wormhole on main viewer."

The view screen focused on the wormhole, what the Bajorans see as the Celestial Temple, the home of the Prophets and of Benjamin Sisko. It opened with a flash of white light but instead of the maw closing a few seconds later; it seemed to be opening wider and closer with each passing second. Great arcs of light formed on either side of the opening, like a mouth straining to hold its breath. The wormhole was swelling from a deep infection, somewhere within. When the mouth reached critical mass, it exploded, throwing debris and energy screaming towards the station. Scott realized the danger immediately.

"All hands, brace for impact!"

The bright arc of celestial energy streaked across at warp speed until it reached DS9. It struck broadside, tipping the station almost on its side. Smoke instantly filled the Ops as consoles burst into blue and crimson flames. It seemed forever before the position stabilization system activated and fired the massive thrusters. The station rotated until DS9 regained its position. Scott reached down to help Robert stand and ripped a piece from his tunic to wipe Rachel's brow as the blood from the fresh gash blinded her sight. As the smoke cleared, Scott noticed something lying in the floor in front of Rachel's science station. Robert noticed it too a split second later.

"Commander, look!"

Scott looked down and saw what appeared to be a small boy of approximately 12 Earth years old lying on the floor, face down. Rachel, Robert, and the rest of the Ops crew who formed a semi-circle around him soon joined Scott. Rachel tapped her comm. badge.

"Security to Ops!"

"Belay that" Scott countermands. "Medical personnel to Ops."

Rachel looked at Scott, her face furrowed in the "what are you doing?" look. Scott returned with the "I know what I'm doing" look.

"We, that is I, was told we'd be getting some help."

Rachel nodded, still a little unsure but willing to trust Scott.

"Ah. Amazing, he looks like a young Ben Sisko."

Scott nodded.

"Yes, he does at that."

The still groggy boy helped himself to sitting and felt the blood of his forehead. He then glanced up, noted Rachel's own bleeding brow, and seemed bewildered at the sight of the blood.

"What has happened? We are corporeal, limited, injured. Where are we, where am I?"

Scott stooped down to look eye to eye with the boy and talk to him.

"You are on the Federation Space Station Deep Space 9. I'm Commander Scott McKnight. Who are you?"

The boy thought for a moment, still disoriented.

"I am of Bajor."

Scott looked up at the confused faces of his truncated crew. Rachel pulls a tri-corder from her pocket and scans him briefly.

"Scott, he has the same energy readings as the verteron nodes in the wormhole."

Scott smiled softly. "I think this is a Prophet. Somehow, he's been 'encased' in human form."

Rachel looked even more confused.

"How do you know?"

Scott glanced up at her quickly. "I just do, somehow. Don't ask me how, but I do."

Rachel returned to her station and tapped some keys.

"Scott, we have another problem."

"Oh sure" as Scott rolled his eyes up, "like I haven't had enough problems today."

"Scott, the wormhole, it's…gone."

"Gone!"

"After the wormhole exploded and before the station tipped, monitors recorded that all neutrino emissions from the wormhole had stopped. I can't find any evidence that it has ever been there."

The young boy walked to an unoccupied control panel and stared at the blank view screen. He blinked back tears from the smoke filling the room.

"The Pah-Wraiths have won. The future is now in their hands."


	3. The Age Of Despair

"_Station Log: Stardate 51691.6. The last several hours have been hard, only not only on me but everyone on the station. The Bajorans onboard have had the hardest time though. A pervasive depression has spread throughout the Bajoran population and officers. Most Bajorans civilians either stay in their quarters or spend all their time in the temple facility wailing for the return of the Celestial Temple and guidance from the Prophets. Word has come from the Vedek Assembly that all the Orbs have went dark and refuse to function. At the same time, everyone is trying to figure out what part our new guest will play. We all understand that he may very well be the only surviving wormhole alien and in spite of his resemblance to Captain Sisko, the Emissary, he is not Ben Sisko, but more a lost child trying to figure out his place in the universe._

The door chime sounded and Scott flipped off the recorder.

"Come in."

Qo'lek stepped through the doors; his right hand sported a visibly reddened area after treatment by Dr. Mayes. Although not visible under the uniform, Scott was sure a similar area marked his chest injury. If either caused pain, Qo'lek wasn't showing it.

"Commander, Dr. Mayes has released me from sickbay and I am ready to return to duty. On the way here, I stopped the Ferengi Quark from selling false disks of desiccated Prophet remains to the Bajorans. I have him confined to security."

Scott grinned slightly.

"Desiccated Prophet remains? Leave it to Quark to try anything to make some latinum. Thank you Commander for spotting this before it became an issue. You remind me of another security officer I had the great fortune to serve with on the _Enterprise_, Worf.

Qo'lek puffed out his chest with pride, his bearded chin jutted out a little further.

"Worf of the House of Martok and the rest of the House of Mogh are greatly honored among all Klingons. To be compared with him is one of the greatest honors anyone could bestow upon me."

Scott stood up from the desk.

"You deserve it."

Qo'lek bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you sir. Many in my family were unsure when I decided to join Starfleet in the footprints of Worf instead of the Klingon Defense Force. Now I know that I made the correct decision."

"Qo'lek, we have benefited the most from that decision. You would make Worf proud. How is Major Tayna?"

"Dr. Mayes says that her condition is improving, but still critical. I will be several days before she can leave sickbay."

Scott slapped the desk lightly.

"Damn! I could use her help right now."

The door chimed again and Scott and Qo'lek turn to see who was there.

"Come."

The door opened and Scott didn't immediately see who it was until the new guest stepped around Qo'lek's massive form. Scott again felt a moment of déjà vu. He could swear Sisko was paying another visit. Scott waved the young boy over closer and walked around to meet him.

"Hello, I didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Commander Scott McKnight; this is Security Chief Qo'lek. I didn't catch your name."

The boy looked at him and stared as if he saw something in Scott that wasn't visible to others. He thought hard for a moment, seeming to gather his thoughts.

"I didn't need a name for a very long time. The Sisko taught us about many things, including time that has a beginning and an end. I believe you name it 'linear'. He also taught us the value you hold in naming things. Perhaps you could name me?"

Scott thought about this and after awhile, giggled to himself.

"I don't know, maybe we should call you 'Benny'."

Qo'lek hmmphed a little. "Don't you think that might be a little irreverent?"

"Maybe, but the name fits. After all, we can't keep calling him 'Prophet', can we?"

"No, I suppose you're right," replied Qo'lek.

"Well then, it's settled. Tell me Benny, can you help us?"

Benny sat down in a chair across from where Qo'lek was standing.

"I know the Sisko visited you and felt sorry you did not drink rackta…rackta…"

"Rak'tajino" Qo'lek finished for him.

"Yes, yes, Rak'tajino. Tell me Commander, is it normal for your corporeal bodies to make sounds."

"You mean speaking" Scott inquired.

"No, I mean the sounds in this area" pointing down to his abdomen.

"Ah, I see no one has explained the need to eat. Come, join me in the replimat and I'll explain better."

Scott tapped him comm. badge.

"Scott to Megan."

"Yes Scott" she quickly answered.

"No, as a matter of fact, I was about to call you and order you to meet me in the replimat."

"Great, meet you there and Megan, I'll be bringing a guest with me."

"Fine Scott, see you there."

"Ok, McKnight out."

Scott led the prophet out and to the turbo-lift while Qo'lek staffs a security station.

"Come on Benny, let me introduce you to cheeseburgers and fries."

"I look forward," replied Benny. "One more thing, may I ask about the sounds from this area" as he pointed to his posterior. Scott clears his throat.

"Hopefully, this will be over before I have to explain that. Try not to allow those sounds."

"I will attempt to."

"I wonder if Q had these questions when he was briefly mortal," Scott thought aloud as the turbo-lift started its journey.

Benny looked up with surprise.

"You know of the Continuum?"

Scott looked down at Benny.

"Yes, when I served on the _Enterprise _with Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Q stopped in several times, why?"

"My condolences."

_Station Log: Stardate 51696.3. Although life on the station continues, new reports from Bajor have caused many of the residents of the station extra anxiety, as if there wasn't enough already._

Scott looked up from his desk when he heard the comm. System pipe up.

"McKnight."

"Scott" started Rachel, "I think you should come out here and see this."

Scott stood up slowly.

"On my way."

He stood up and stretched. Crackles rang from his joints indicating that he hadn't slept very well for the last few nights. He rubbed his eyes one last time to try to look more alert and rubbed yet more bit of crusty sleep before he stepped through the door into the Ops area. Rachel, Robert and Megan stood in front of the large main view screen, all staring at the scene playing out.

"What's up" he blurted.

"Come see for yourself" Megan answered.

In truth, he could see most of it from the platform and steps leading to his office, but he walked down to join the others, standing beside Megan and resting his hand lightly around her waist. Rachel had set the computer to scan through several observation monitors on Bajor. On the screen, waves crashed on the shores from storm surges, the vanguard of the Bajoran equivalent of a category five hurricane. The monitor focused on a young Bajoran girl who fell down as she tried to keep pace with her fleeing mother. She lay there, clutching a favorite doll. The wave of water over washed her and swept her out to sea while her helpless mother watched in shock. Elsewhere, great clouds of insects decimated crops almost ready to harvest. Quakes in Darkur province caused landslides, destroying hundreds of homes and farms and killing untold thousands. Long extinct volcanoes roared to life covering thousands of hectares in hundreds of meters of lava and ash. Bajor was in its death throes.

Robert was staring in shock at the monumental death and destruction unfolding before them. Megan's empathy, the part of her being that kept amazing Scott more and more and the aspect of her that made him love her more every day, became her enemy as she openly wept for the lost souls in misery. Even Rachel, the ever-tough one who had weathered unimaginable horrors at Scott's side had to wipe away the wetness on her cheek.

"Get Starfleet Command; try to raise up as much relief efforts as they can muster" Scott croaked out as the scene threatened to make him loose control of his grief mixed with anger.

"Rachel, why?"

"I don't really know. There's no good reason for all this."

The sound of the turbo lift caused all of them to turn as Major Tayna, accompanied by Dr. Mayes, appeared. Joyel looked somewhat better, but when she walked, her face winced as searing pain gripped her. She was better, but by no means well. Joyel walked gingerly to the view screen and all of them watched as rage washed over her face.

"This can't be happening!"

Korryn placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, which Joyel shrugged away brusquely, and then she turned to the doctor.

"I appreciate your support Doctor" she almost spat out the words, "but I don't want support right now. I'm furious and I want to stay furious! Dukat did something horrible to the Prophets. I know it! I just want to chance to choke whatever life he has right out of him!"

Nobody spoke anything more. Truthfully, Scott felt the same way. If were possible to rip a god apart piece by piece, Scott wanted to be the one to do it. He wanted to run through the corridors of Deep Space 9 holding Dukat's head. Rachel broke the silence from her station.

"Commander, Starfleet is sending the _USS Hawking _and the _USS Cole _and at least ten Danube class runabouts to evacuate and render aid."

Scott shook his head slowly.

"So, we have an aging Miranda class, an Excelsior class and thirteen runabouts along with the _Defiant_ to try to save three billion people."

Rachel shrugged.

"I know it's not enough, but it's all we got."

"All right, we'll have to make do. Okay, let's clear out the cargo holds for emergency bedding and hospital wards, also any available quarters as needed. Hell, any body with single quarters can double up!"

"A very valiant effort, but it won't help."

Scott turned to the voice and saw Dukat's face filling the screen. He smiled broadly, enjoying the game he was inventing. Joyel's vessels stood out crimson red against the newly healed skin of her neck. Dukat laughed aloud.

"Oh Major, I'm glad to see you again. I am sorry about earlier. You see, I was so enamored by your beauty that I just had to demonstrate. What's that song, oh yes, an old Earth song by someone named 'Johnny', 'The Ring of Fire'."

Major Tayna snorted audibly. A Denabulan Fire beast burned in her eyes, raging at the face on the screen. Dukat simply continued to laugh.

"Commander, I was once told that when Cardassia left Bajor, we should have killed every last Bajoran. We didn't and I have regretted that decision every since then. It haunts me to this very day. Well, I intend to correct that oversight and cleanse this world of the filth. I've already made Bajor a little cleaner already and now, if you'll check your computers, you'll see that I have something that will finish the job in short order.

Scott looked back a Rachel who was shaking her head yes.

"What is it Rach?" Scott asked her low.

"A comet" Rachel started, "the one the Bajorans call the 'Three Serpents'. Its course has altered. It's on a collision course with the planet. Scott, an impact from that comet would start a firestorm that would encircle the planet and wipe out almost every living this on it."

"Isn't that the comet that Sisko helped bring safely through the wormhole? Why couldn't we do the same thing?"

"We probably could, but I don't think we could spare a ship to do it. The people on Bajor are dying too fast. We have to help down there now if we're going to save anyone. The comet will impact in about five hours; the ships can be here in three at maximum warp."

Dukat laughed harder and his eyes flashed bright red.

"It seems you have your hands full Commander. I'll tell you what; I'll agree not to harm the station and anyone on it, for now. I don't want to risk damaging my office. It has sentimental value for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other things to occupy my time. Good day Commander. Oh, Major, by the way, maybe you should indulge yourself in a nice plate of Has-perat. I understand the legends of past family meals of Has-perat calms a Bajorans nerves.

Joyel charged at the screen and both Scott and Korryn held her back. The pain caused by the explosive move didn't register on the Major's mind, only the fury. Dukat just laughed harder still and faded from sight. When his face was gone, Joyel stopped struggling against them and stared. Scott broke the silence.

"Alright, get those runabouts flying. If we push the transporters to the absolute limit, we can make a few trips before the other ships get here and help. Robert, Megan and Joyel, you're with me. McKnight to Qo'lek" he spoke to the air.

"Qo'lek here."

"Meet us on the _Defiant_."

"Acknowledged."

Scott moved quickly to the turbo-lift with his chosen bridge officers.

"_Defiant_" he barked. "Let's move."

_Scott McKnight, Personal Log: How can we do this? There are two billion Bajorans to save from certain death. We've been able to transport about three thousand off the planet thus far, but I fear no matter what now, however hard we work, we will fail not one the Bajorans, but maybe worse, Ben Sisko and all of Starfleet._

Scott flipped down the comm. panel on his command chair armrest and tapped his comm. badge.

"Scott to Rachel."

"Yeah Scott" came the quick reply.

"How much longer on those ships?"

"They just dropped out of warp on the opposite side of the planet. The _USS Hawking _tried to blast the comet on the way in, but no luck. Whatever Dukat did, there's no stopping the comet until it hits the planet. Right now, I'd guess we've got another sixty minutes before all hell is going to break loose on the surface."

Scott groaned.

"What's the total so far?"

"We're packing every one in tight. Right now, we have about 35,000. The Bajorans have everything that can fly in the air and the _USS Atlantis_ is on the way, but she won't make it before the comet. Hopefully, some will survive the firestorm."

"Hopefully? All right, keep me posted. _Defiant_ out."

The comm. link beeped and Scott looked around at his bridge. Joyel was hard at work, locking onto any Bajoran life sign she could in the _Defiant's_ assigned space. Qo'lek then would coordinate with any runabout that didn't have a currently active transporter beam. When a runabout was full, the entire lot would transport en masse through a system of relays and probes to DS9. Both the _Hawking_ and the _Cole_ was using a similar method.

The comet was bright in the sky, about 20 degrees north of Bajor's equator. Scott was certain that anyone living in that area was seeing quite a spectacle. Chief Lyons was repairing blown circuits as quickly as they occurred as the overtaxed systems of the first Federation battleship struggled to keep pace. Some of the more injured would be beamed to _Defiant's_ small sickbay where Megan would triage and treat. Commander McKnight's well-oiled machine that was fighting their own personal _Kobayashi Maru_. Best-case scenario, they could save less than 100,000 unless some miracle happened, and miracles seemed to be in short supply these days.

"To all vessels."

Lieutenant Quill beeped in; Scott was certain it wasn't good news.

"The comet appears to have sped up. My best guess you have another fifteen minutes, probably less."

Scott slumped back in agony. This was the last straw. He was going to continue to evacuate refugees until the last possible moment.

"Rachel, how many have been rescued?"

"I'm afraid that everyone's filled to capacity. That gives us about 105,000, give or take. Dr. Mayes says some of the injured probably won't make it."

"Somehow Lieutenant, I knew that you were going to tell me that."

"Sorry Scott. _Atlantis_ says they will be here in about twenty minutes. They've ripped the guts out of the ship to accomplish that feat."

"I know they're doing their best. Fine, McKnight out."

Qo'lek turned to look at Scott

"Commander" he started, almost apologetically and then he looked at the view screen. The Three Serpents Comet glowed red as it burned through the upper layers of the atmosphere. Scott's anger grew inside, like a knot of cancer that would burst through his chest and devour everyone within striking distance. Suddenly, he straightened himself and looked at Qo'lek.

"Take us into the atmosphere!"

Joyel and Robert turned to look, their faces looked ghost white.

"Sir?"

"You heard me. All non-essential power diverted to the ablative armor and structural integrity grid. Lock onto every life sign you can and beam them on board."

Robert started to stand, confused about the order that would certainly be suicide. _Defiant _was a starship, it was never designed for atmospheric jaunts.

"Commander, we're over capacity now."

"I gave you an order, mister! Calculate the last place the firestorm will affect the surface and beam them into the Jeffries tubes if you have to, but do it!"

All of them stared for a moment, but realized the futility of talking him out of it. Robert turned and punched his numbers on his console, Qo'lek and Joyel soon followed suite.

"Aye, sir."

The view screen adjusted to the blinding white light as the comet smashed into Bajor. A brilliant orange plume of molten rock bloomed up in evil beauty. _Defiant_ started to glow red as klaxons rang out and the computer began voicing its concerns.

"_Warning! Hull temperature two thousand, five hundred degrees and rising. Warning! Structural integrity grid nearing failure."_

_Defiant_ hurdled through the hell, just ahead of the orange bloom, beaming up any life sign possible. On the horizon, another orange bloom, the other half of the demon hot on their tale, raced forward to swallow them. A sudden jolt knocked them from their seats and they sprawled onto the deck.

"Lieutenant!"

"Commander, a large slide just ahead. We'll be destroyed if we don't…"

"Arm pulse phasers!"

"Aye, sir."

The balls of pure energy found their target, blasting what used to be the summit of a great chain of mountains into molecules. _Defiant_ turned nose up, reaching for the safety of space in a suicidal ninety-degree climb as the powerful engines screamed in protest. Then, just like a rock had been dropped into a pond of molten lava, then entire thing splashed back down, everything on the surface of Bajor; the farms, the cities, the temples, the animals and the remaining people, the entire living culture that was Bajor, was incinerated. Joyel stared at the view screen and at the destruction of her home, the fury flashing in her eyes like photon torpedoes. _Defiant _leveled out and stopped for a silent salute to the dead left behind.

"Damage report" Scott whispered out.

"We made it out sir with minimal damage, some scorching on the aft section of the ablative armor. Hull temperature approaching normal."

Scott slumped back in his chair, the burden suddenly too much to stand against.

"How many more?"

Robert turned slowly.

"I was able to save another one hundred eighty-one, sir."

Scott stood up as he relied heavily on the armrests of the command chair to support him.

"Get us back to the station, I'll be back momentarily" and he left the bridge, finding himself on his knees in the small conference room, alone as he vomited in disgust and cried.

_Personal Log, Scott McKnight: DS9 is now nothing more than a warehouse for suffering and dying people. Every available square inch of space is being used for lodging, including the cargo holds, shops on the Promenade, even Quark's holosuites. Every day, the death toll has risen as the injured succumb. An ominous silence has descended over everyone._

An ominous silence was right. Scott closed the computer file and rested his head on the desk for just a moment. The last two days have been a blur. Relief efforts for all the souls on board have strained the resources of the station beyond the breaking point. Replicators were beginning to break down; food and water shortages were a real threat not only to the refugees, but to the crew as well. Dr. Mayes and Megan have been working around the clock along with anyone else with even a smidgen of medical training tying to keep the injured alive, but it seems to be an impossible task. It was as if the Bajoran people had simply lost the will to live. Scott could see it all again, the comet, the firestorm, the senseless loss of lives. All the while, Dukat's hideous giggle ringing in his head. The door chime jolted him awake and Scott realized he had fallen asleep.

"Come in" he mumbled, rubbing his face.

Megan walked in, sporting her own dark circles under her eyes.

"Hi Scott."

Scott walked over to hold her tight in his arms. Neither of them had slept much, but Megan probably hadn't slept in more than seventy-two hours.

"Hey babe. Sorry I dozed off without you, I should have waited."

Megan looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Well then, you may still get the chance. Korryn has relieved me from duty for at least ten hours. I've been ordered to bed."

"What about sickbay?"

"Korryn says the major injuries are dealt with now, what's left can be handled by the medics and she'll come for any major emergencies. She should be in her quarters by now."

"Fine, I'll walk you to our quarters and tuck you in. I've still got some work to finish."

Megan rubbed the gray that was beginning to sprout on Scott's temples.

"Scott, you could use some rest too. You've done all you could do for now. If God or the Prophets or Starfleet or whoever wills it, everything will be okay in the end."

Scott returned the gesture with a gentle caress of Megan's auburn hair.

"I suppose you're right. Okay, I'll take a few hours rest and maybe sleep."

The two walked through the door and through Ops. The other senior staff had already been relieved and had retired to the own quarters. The relief staff nodded silently as they passed and entered the turbo-lift. It was hard seeing all the hopeless people crowded into the corners and doorframes, many wearing bandages and clutching the last few meager possessions they owned. When they finally reached their quarters, they both collapsed into the bed, bypassing everything else.

"Commander?"

Scott rolled over in bed and moved his arm from Megan's side.

"Yes" he spoke softly. He tried not to disturb her as she gently slept.

"Sorry to wake you Commander, but I've noticed something strange. Could I see you in Ops?"

"I'll be right up Rachel" and the comm. Panel beeped off.

He rolled out of bed and went to the living area. This was once Captain Sisko's quarters. He always got a little chill whenever he thought about it.

"Computer, time?"

"Nineteen hundred hours, twenty minutes."

"Late afternoon Bajoran local time" he thought aloud. He had slept for six hours. He walks slowly to the replicator station and slapped himself gently, trying to shake loose the cobwebs in his head.

"Rak'tajino."

The cup of Klingon coffee materialized and Scott took a long sip before setting the cup down and stripping off the uniform he was still wearing when he had fallen asleep. Before he stepped into the sonic shower, he noticed that Megan had changed into her bedclothes at some point and went back to sleep. He decided to leave her to rest as long as possible. He changed into a clean uniform and finished his rak'tajino without waking her, and then he went to Ops.

The Ops area was busy, but strangely quiet and subdued. Rachel and Robert were busy working at their stations, but nobody spoke and nobody seemed particularly concerned about anything. Rachel barely acknowledged his arrival when he stepped away from the turbo-lift.

"Enjoy your nap Scott?"

"No, there was nothing enjoyable about it. My body just gave out. You said you noticed something interesting?"

"I wouldn't call it interesting, more like weird. I've noticed that some of the woman and children from the Bajorans seemed to be missing. I know I saw many more woman and children among the Bajorans on the station."

Scott scratched at his now four-day beard. He hadn't taken the time to shave yet. Chief Lyons was sporting a similar growth. In fact, all the male officers and some of the non-human female officers and crew now wore beards of varying length.

"Well, maybe they're just keeping low. It has been rough for them and I'm sure they're scared. Some of the children are orphans now, as if Bajor needed more orphans."

"I thought of that, so I checked the internal sensors. The population of the station has decreased by more than can be accounted for through deaths and those leaving by ship for refugee housing elsewhere."

"The station has taken a beating. Are the…?"

Robert cut him off quickly.

"I checked that, sir. The internal sensors are working perfectly."

Scott rubbed his forehead. That "here-we-go-again" headache was coming back.

"Okay, keep checking and let me know if you figure it out."

"Of course" Rachel answered tersely.

"You know, come to think of it, I haven't seen Benny around."

Chief Lyons nodded in agreement.

"You're right. I haven't seen him since we left in the _Defiant_."

"Well Chief, I wouldn't concern myself too much, I'm sure he'll pop up."

"Commander."

Dr. Mayes stepped off the turbo-lift.

"I hate to disturb Megan, but I could use her in sickbay."

Scott waved his hand in the "don't mention it" move.

"I'm sure she would understand. Scott to Megan."

There was no answer.

"Commander McKnight to Ensign McKnight."

Still no answer.

"She must really be tired. I'll go up to our quarters and get her."

Dr. Mayes smiled slightly.

"Thanks Commander."

Scott and Korryn walked to the turbo-lift together and soon they both enter Scott and Megan's quarters.

"Megan" he called out as he entered the bedroom area.

"Hmm, where did she go?"

"You mean she's not in bed, Scott?"

"No, she's not. I don't see her nightgown either. Computer, locate Ensign Megan McKnight."

The computer beeped up.

"Ensign Megan McKnight is not aboard the station."

The shock in Scott's eyes mirrored in Korryn's.

"Commander, how could she have left?"

"I have no idea, but I need to play a hunch. McKnight to Quill" as he tapped his comm. badge.

"Yeah, Scott."

"Run a scan again. Are we suddenly missing some more refugees?"

Scott and Korryn wait anxious seconds before Rachel answered.

"As a matter of fact, we are. We've lost another twenty-five people. Why?"

"Megan's missing. Rachel, I think we have a problem.

_Station Log: Stardate 51699.4. Qo'lek and the rest of the security team have carried out a methodical search for Megan and everyone else identified to be missing without success. We have so far determined that along with Megan, fifty-four other women and children are missing including Benny. I know from the deepest fiber of my being that Dukat and Mitchell have something to do with this, but how?_

Scott paced around the Ops like a hunger, caged tiger. He knew that Dukat took Megan and he had no idea why except to rub it in his face that he was powerless against him. He also knew, somehow, that Benny was with her and the others and he would protect them. He didn't know how Benny would protect them, of even how he _knew _it, but he did and that knowledge, more than anything else, calmed him if only a little.

"There it is."

"There what is Rachel?"

"There it is. Commander, I think I've got this thing figured out. I've been scanning for anything that might indicate what happened to the missing people and I didn't have any luck, so I started scanning for anything _impossible_. Suddenly, I found anti-chonotons."

"I've never heard of anti-chronotons? Like anti-matter?"

"Exactly. As you know, chronotrons are essentially time particles. Just like photons act like a particle of light sometimes and energy at other times, chronotons do the same for time. Well, anti-time is a fairly new concept. When I scanned for chronotons, I got a reading, but it didn't make sense. There were there, but the energy readings were completely skewed, so I played a hunch and scanned for anti-chronotons and then I found it; a very strong anti-chronoton field outside the station and more than that, a vector of direction."

"Can you determine co-ordinates for an origin?"

"Already have. Commander, they point straight into Cardassian space, from _Empok Nor_."

"_Empok Nor_? You mean the abandoned Cardassian station that's identical to DS9?"

"The same."

Scott knew what he had to do. For the first time in many days, he knew exactly what he had to do. Dukat and Mitchell were waiting for them there and Scott wouldn't let them wait much longer.

"Alright then. Chief, is the _Defiant _re-stocked?"

"Weapons re-loaded and the gas tank's full."

"Great. Tayna, stay here and mind the store, the rest of you, take your stations on _Defiant _and let's go."

The entire Ops area was suddenly a flurry of activity as relief personnel took over as Chief Lyons, Rachel and Dr. Mayes loaded on the turbo-lift with Scott. "Defiant!" he barked, channeling Ben Sisko for just a moment. Qo'lek met them on the bridge when they arrived. Scott immediately sat in the command chair.

"Are we ready?"

"Everyone's aboard and the ship is ready at your command."

"Then take us out and set course for _Empok Nor_, maximum warp as soon as possible."

_Defiant_ jolted as the electronic moorings disengaged and the ship pulled away from DS9. Rachel turned the ship in a quick one hundred eighty degree turn and aimed the nose for Cardassian space. Within seconds, _Defiant_ roared off.

_Ship's Log: Stardate 51699.42. We've been preparing for …something, but we don't know what. The anti-chronoton stream has gotten stronger the closer to Empok Nor we get._

"Commander, _Empok Nor _in visual range."

"Slow to impulse and put the station on main viewer."

Robert punched up the controls to show _Empok Nor _tilted almost ninety degrees from DS9's normal orientation, but otherwise, identical to sight. Rachel slowed the ship to impulse and carefully docked.

"I think we should beam on board since we don't know what might be waiting at the front door," Scott said while standing. Everyone else nodded in agreement and began to prepare.

"Commander, I've got over one hundred fifty Bajoran life signs and one human life sign on board."

Scott let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Alright, nothing fancy. We go in, we get them out safely and we get the hell out of here."

Again, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's roll."

Scott, Robert, Qo'lek, Dr. Mayes and twenty other security men suited up with phasers and tri-corders. Qo'lek added a dagger to his arsenal. Scott turns to the conn. station.

"Rachel, lock co-ordinates on the Promenade area as close to any Bajoran readings you can."

"You got it, Commander."

The transporter activated and the away team found themselves standing on the Promenade as they stood outside the abandoned _Empok Nor_ version of Quark's bar. This establishment however, when it was active, was definitely not for the faint-hearted. Qo'lek scanned the area for the missing people while other security officers scanned everything else. Scott holstered his phaser and turned to face the others.

"Any readings?"

"No weapons detected in the area, sir."

"No indication of threat forces in the immediate vicinity, sir."

Qo'lek frowned.

"I have a reading of Bajoran DNA somewhere in this establishment, Commander, but no life signs."

A sudden chill ran up everyone's spine. They all knew that was a possibility, but no one wanted to think about it. Scott swallowed audibly.

"Lead the way, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Commander. Seven meters inside and about two meters up."

"On the second level then. Phasers on heavy stun, move out."

The group, minus three, moved inside and walked cautiously toward the familiar spiral stairs in the back, past the bar area where old dust covered bottles on kinar lined the shelves. There were no tables, but many fresh footprints that indicated the area had been recently occupied by someone. When the group reached the stairs, Qo'lek led the way up followed by two security men.

"Commander" he called down softly, "you should see this."

Scott and Dr. Mayes climbed the steps and stared at a hellish sight. Before them, lined in rows, were twenty Bajoran women with their throats slashed. Dr. Mayes immediately began scanning the corpses. Scott visually scanned all of them and with a guilty pause, felt relief that Megan was not among them.

"Commander?"

Scott swallowed and blinked hard to stop the stare.

"Yes, doctor."

"All of these women died within minutes of each other. The odd thing is; none of them has a heart. It's as if their hearts have been surgically extracted, but I can't find any evidence of any surgery."

Chief Lyons and the others had all made it to the top by this time. Each of them blinked and retched when they saw the hellish sight. Chief Lyons shook his head when he heard Dr. Mayes report.

"That almost sounds like the women were sacrificed, Commander."

Scott jerked his head to look first at Dr. Mayes and then to Chief Lyons. The look in Dr. Lyons eyes clearly indicated that sacrifice was exactly what she was trying to say.

"Sacrificed?! You mean, like to a god, Chief?"

"Yes, Commander" Dr. Mayes said. Now, she spoke in hushed tones as if in an ancient funeral home. "I think these women where sacrificed."

Scott started toward the stairs, phaser at the ready.

"Let's get out of here."

A red stream of energy whizzed past his head and struck the bulkhead behind him. One of the security men wasn't so lucky, caught the disruptor beam full in the chest, and vaporized in front of Scott.

"Intruders!"

Qo'lek fired two quick bursts and stunned the black-robed men who stood on the floor as the rest of the group covered each other as they slid down the spiral stairs. Qo'lek went part of the way down and then jumped, ready for battle. Three more black-robed men ran in before Qo'lek could react. He shot one with his phaser but the second struck him across his neck and shoulder and knocked the phaser away. Qo'lek quickly recovered and hit the man in his chest with the heel of his hand. The second man crumbled to the floor, his ribs crushed. Without stopping his movement, Qo'lek swept around with his dagger and sliced the third man across the face, then stabbed him through the heart. The group ran past and into the hall, Qo'lek brought up the rear after he retrieved his phaser. The three guards left at the entrance earlier lay dead, a clean slice across each of their throats.

"McKnight to _Defiant_!" as Scott tapped his comm. badge, "the Bajoran women are dead and we've encountered heavy resistance. Scan for the children and Megan's life signs and lock on. Be ready to beam us out quickly."

Another robed man jumped out and was stunned before he could fire. Still another ran in behind him and Scott struck him in the jaw, then used a knife hand across the throat and ended his life.

"Commander" beeped over Scott's comm. badge, "I've got he children on board, including Benny. They're all hungry and scared, but otherwise unharmed."

"Good work Rach. Do you have a fix on Megan?"

"She is alive. I can't get a transporter lock because there's a lot of interference. I can't even tell you for sure exactly where she is on the station."

"Give me your best guess, Lieutenant."

"Southwest of your current position, about ten meters."

Scott looked toward where Rachel indicated, while Qo'lek fired his phaser again at three more enemies.

"There. I didn't know Cardassians would have a temple on this station."

"They wouldn't have, Commander."

"She must be in there. Qo'lek, Dr. Mayes, come with me. The rest of you, cover us."

The three started to the door and into the L-shaped entry foyer. This was a tactical nightmare since you couldn't see into the large main area without exposing yourself. Qo'lek took the point, his dagger in hand and peeked around the corner. He made a quick motion with his arm and another guard fell to the ground with his neck snapped. Scott peeked around as well just as another narrow disruptor beam cut the air well clear of the group. Scott fired back and stunned the two remaining guards. As the three turned the corner, they saw Dukat as he stood over another young Bajoran woman. She lay on what appeared to be an altar. She didn't cry out but, as Scott and Qo'lek moved closer, it was apparent that she was very close to death. A large bowl was placed near her head to collect the blood that oozed out. Mitchell stood behind on the raised platform with Megan. She stood quietly, still dressed in her nightgown. She wore what appeared to be a tiara on her forehead. The group watched helplessly as Dukat reached into the Bajoran's chest, pulled her still beating heart out, and held it up. A small group of worshippers cheered as Dukat placed it lovingly in a bowl next to him. He looked up a Scott and the others then, with a wave of his hand, a transparent purple force field sparkled less than a meter in front of them.

"Ah, Commander. I borrowed a page from your ancient history. I believe they called themselves 'Aztecs'. I'm glad you approve."

Qo'lek growled and ran forward, then bounced off the force field.

"McKnight to _Defiant_, get us out of here!"

The entire group, both in the temple and in the hall outside, disappeared from sight and then re-materialized back on the bridge of _Defiant_.

Scott walked to the command chair and sat down.

"Rachel, get a lock on Megan and get her out of there!"

"I've tried, but there's simply too much interference."

"Commander?"

Scott and everyone else looked up to see the view screen as Dukat and Mitchell stared back with their red and silver-glowing eyes. Mitchell smiled back at them.

"Commander, I'm afraid I couldn't allow you to further disrupt the ceremony" Mitchell started. "Megan may be a walking freezer unit now, but she'll warm to me soon."

Scott looked at Megan and saw that her own eyes now had a faint silver glow.

"Bajor is cleared now, cleared of the vermin that infested it. Now, with Megan, I'll begin an entire race of espers. She'll become the Hera to my Zeus."

Scott, stricken, looked at the view screen at Megan. She seemed held by some unknown force. Something in her eyes told him what to do.

Scott sat straight in his chair and tapped a few commands into the armrest station. Rachel turned around and looked at Scott as the commands scrolled across her panel.

"Commander?"

Scott held up his hand to stop her mid-sentence.

"Megan, I love you."

He pressed a button and _Defiant_ jolted as two quantum torpedoes shot forth. _Empok Nor _shook violently as _Defiant_ sped away. Scott cried softly as he saw _Empok Nor _disintegrated on the view screen.

"Set course for DS9. Get us the hell out of here."

_I will always love you, Scott._


	4. May The Prophets Guide You

_Personal Log, Stardate…umm…who cares. It's been two weeks today since Megan died, two weeks since I killed her. She was my soul mate, the one who truly understood what made me work and what kept me sane. The memorial service was beautiful. It took place in Professor Keiko O'Brien arboretum that she cared for until she left the station. Everyone one the station, including crew that I didn't even know or didn't know that Megan knew, had something beautiful to say about her. Admiral Necheya promoted her posthumously to Lieutenant. Dr. Mayes and Rachel broke down in tears and couldn't continue with her speech about her. I tried, but I couldn't do it._

_I haven't set a foot in our quarters since we returned from Empok Nor, I just can't do it. Dr. Mayes has me on medical leave and I've seen a counselor everyday. The simple truth is I don't know if I want to return to duty. I imagine this is how Ben Sisko felt after Wolf 359._

The door chime beeped and Scott flipped off the computer and ignored the door. He really wasn't in the mood for company. He hasn't been in the mood since returning to DS9. The door chime beeped again and Scott walked to the replicator.

"Tequila."

The computer gave a negative tone.

"Unable to comply, this unit dispenses synthehol substi…"

"Give me tequila, real tequila…now!"

The computer stopped talking and dispensed a bottle of real tequila and a shot glass. When the door chime beeped a third time, Scott decided he had had enough. He quickly poured himself a shot and downed it.

"You can leave now; I'm not in a talking mood."

"Tough patooey, Scott. Let me in or I can have Qo'lek open it anyway."

Scott sighed loudly and downed another shot.

"Fine, fine! Enter!"

The door opened and Rachel, accompanied by Qo'lek entered. Scott downed a third shot and finally felt relaxed enough not to punch the both of them in the mouth.

"Okay, you're here, so what now? I'd offer you a drink, but I think I'll drink the whole thing myself."

Qo'lek walked to the replicator.

"That's quite all right, Commander. I think I'll help myself" then to the computer "Chech'tluth!"

A tall, very ornate mug with the Klingon beverage that exuded a thick, cool fog from the top materialized and Qo'lek took a long, gluttonous drink before he stopped and he took a deep breath. Rachel shook her head in disbelief.

"Men! So Scott, we haven't seen much of you for the last two weeks. The first week was understandable but, I know you, or at least I thought I did."

Scott poured another shot and stared blankly at the glass that sat full of the intoxicating liquid.

"Rachel, I guess you do know me, better that anyone else, better even than I probably know myself, but this is different."

Rachel sat down, took a swig from the bottle herself, and choked.

"Damn Scott that was the real thing."

"Nothing but the best."

"In any event, Scott, you have got to pull yourself together. You don't for one minute believe those torpedoes got rid of those two."

"This is different, Rachel. This isn't about when we were young."

Rachel leaned forward and locked her eyes on Scott's.

"How so?"

Scott jumped up, threw his glass against the bulkhead, and watched as the shattered pieces tickled to the carpeted floor. The remains of the tequila ran in drips like tears down the wall and over Megan's picture that hung there. The tears of the wall became Megan's tears as they ran across her eyes.

"Damn it Rachel, I killed her! I killed the one person in this whole stinking universe who ever truly loved me!"

"No you did not!" Rachel fired back. "Those two monsters killed her. They trapped her inside whatever that was standing next to them. You released her! I saw her eyes too. Somewhere, buried under that glow was the real Megan and she pled with you to let her out of that torture."

Scott slumped down into his chair and stared at the picture with the tears.

"I should have tried harder. What I did was an act of unmitigated cowardice."

Rachel hmmphed.

"What you did was an act of unmitigated love. It was one of the bravest things I've ever witnessed."

"I agree, Commander," Qo'lek added. "What you did was grant Lieutenant McKnight, your mate, a merciful and glorious death."

Scott looked up at Qo'lek. Only a Klingon would make a statement like that, so Scott quelled the urge to kill him. He looked back at Rachel with wet eyes, fighting the tears that formed.

"It hurts Rachel" as Scott fell in Rachel's shoulder and sobbed loudly. Rachel put both arms around her friend and held him in a tight embrace.

"I know," she whispered. "I know."

Qo'lek sensed that he should leave. After he downed the last of his drink, he placed the mug in the replicator slot and calmly passed through the door. Scott sat straight after the door closed. He roughly wiped the tears from his eyes, which left bright red streaks across his cheeks. He looked up and stared again at the tequila-stained picture. He looked down at Rachel.

"I promise you this, Rach. I don't know how, but I will make them pay. If I can't destroy them, then I'll imprison them. If I can't imprison them, then I'll chase them as long as I draw breath and make them wish they were in hell, because hell would be more pleasant."

Rachel stood and held him once more, then backed up to see him fully.

"I'm with you all the way."

"I knew that already. McKnight to Dr. Mayes" as he tapped the comm. panel."

"Mayes here."

"I'm ready."

"Fine, just as soon as you sober."

"How did you know?"

"Megan was my dear friend and we shared just about everything."

Scott mulled a little.

"Hmm. I'm not sure I like the sound of that. Fine then, tomorrow?"

"You're released, Scott."

Scott walked to Megan's picture and wiped off the tequila lovingly.

"I swear to you babe, I'm going to make them pay."

He stared for a moment and it seemed as though the picture smiled.

Scott was hard at work in his office the next day. Every hour, Rachel, Joyel or Robert came into the office with the same news. Nobody could find a way to destroy or even hold an entity like Dukat or Mitchell. Scott thought the answer might be in the ancient Bajoran texts. Dukat was essentially a Pah-Wraith now and Mitchell was most likely too. The Prophets once imprisoned the Pah-Wraiths in the Fire Caves, but how? Scott had decided he needed another cup of strong coffee and ordered it when the door chime beeped again.

"Enter."

Benny strolled in confidently, more confidently than he had since he first "appeared" over a month ago.

"Commander, we should talk."

Scott was surprised. The memory of Sisko telling him that help would be there came to him once more.

"Yes Benny, what can I do for you?"

The boy sat in the chair across from Scott and folded his hands in front of him.

"The time has come to let you know some things, things that will be very important to you in the days and weeks to come."

Scott sat down in his chair and set the coffee mug down in front of him. Benny seemed to collect his memories and then began.

"As you know, Commander, we are of Bajor and as you and your crew may have surmised, I am not just a Prophet but indeed, many Prophets. This shell, this corporeal body is a 'lifeboat' while the Celestial Temple repairs itself."

Scott sat a little closer. He had hoped that the wormhole wasn't completely destroyed and now he had confirmation. That was at least some good news.

"So, will the Temple re-open itself?" Scott asked the small god in front of him, or maybe a community of gods would be more appropriate.

"In the fullness of time, yes it will be. Until then, you must continue to prepare for the coming battle with the minions of the Pa Wraiths. The ones you call Dukat and Mitchell will be back. As you correctly surmised, the explosion at the space station only slowed them for a short time while they make new plans to launch a new assault upon you and this station. Dukat and Mitchell want to remake Bajor in the image of the Pa Wraiths, a world of evil. In the meantime, however, I have a job for you and your First Officer. You two should accompany me."

"Where to?" Scott asked.

"You shall see. Please, it is not far and you will be pleased with the results I think. We shall have need of one of your 'Runabouts' I believe you name them."

"Alright, far be it from me to question the Prophets." Scott tapped his comm. badge.

"McKnight to Chief Lyons."

"Yes, Commander."

"Prepare the _Sequatchie _for take off, Major Tayna; you're with me and Benny. We have an errand to run."

"Meet you on Pad C, Commander" Major Tayna replied.

Scott stands and motions with a broad sweep for Benny to lead the way.

"You're in command for this excursion. I believe you know the way."

"Let us be off then."

The two met Major Tayna in the turbo-lift and left the Ops area for Landing Pad C where the _Sequatchie_ stood ready. It was the newest of the runabouts on board DS9 and Scott had taken a particular favoritism to this one. He named it after a river he passed on one of his holodeck motor home trips through what used to be southwest Tennessee in ancient times on Earth. The simple beauty of what used to be called the Sequatchie Valley and the river that ran through it took him back. His fore bearers were from that area of the ancient United States. Scott took the pilot's seat.

"Pre-launch sequence complete" Major Tayna stated.

"Thrusters active" Scott replied.

The _Sequatchie _rose up gracefully and left the safety of DS9.

"Okay Benny, what course do we set?"

Benny pointed at the panel and the ship left and banked sharply. Benny had obviously set in the course without saying another word. The ship was essentially flying itself.

"Commander, the navigational computer says we're on course for a system only two light-years distant. We'll be there in about forty minutes at this speed."

"I can hardly wait" Scott said as he sat back in the seat and folded his arms across his chest.

_Station Log, Stardate 51714.3 (aboard Federation Runabout Sequatchie). The Prophet (or Prophets) Benny has led us a very sparsely inhabited region less than two light-years from Bajor. He told us that it was important for Major Tayna and me to come here, but yet, I don't know why._

_Sequatchie_ gently decelerated into orbit of a planet that seemed very much like Earth, or many class-M Federation worlds. Benny stared down at the large continents and the green-colored ocean with fondness, like meeting a friend after a short absence. He sighed loudly.

"It's good to be home again."

Major Tayna stared at him.

"Benny, please forgive me but, if you are indeed a Prophet or some sort of 'safe house' for many Prophets, how can this planet be your home? Isn't your home in the Celestial Temple? Commander, one more thing. Bajor has known of this system for some time; it's the 'Sister' System. Only, the last time we checked this system, maybe six months ago, it was in a glacial period. Now, I'm reading temperate climate, lush forests and agriculture. I don't understand it."

Benny turned to face the two of them.

"There are explanations to your questions, Major; and to yours, Commander. Please, come down to the surface with me and I will explain all."

Scott nodded to Joyel, put the Sequatchie into a standard parking orbit, and set the autopilot. After he locked the controls, he joined Joyel and Benny in the transporter slot.

"Computer, energize."

They found themselves standing in a forest clearing. Numerous bird-like animals and insects buzzed around them. They could smell the scent of flowers and fruit-trees in bloom. Major Tayna turned and looked at everything in disbelief.

"I don't believe it. We are too far north for this. This area was buried under two hundred meters of glacial ice just six months ago. I knew the team that did the survey; they're not incompetent."

"Either you read the wrong report then, or something else extraordinary has occurred, Major."

"Obviously, Commander, but what? Even if, somehow, the ice could have been melted so rapidly, how did the plants and insects develop so soon?"

Scott and Joyel removed their tri-corders and began scanning as the three walked slowly toward a large, vine-covered spire. When they got closer, Scott pulled away the growth covering it. The symbols on the monument were unmistakable. Joyel rubbed her fingers across the stone symbols.

"I don't recognize some of this writing, but most of it is obviously ancient Bajoran. I have heard of old tales, myths, that the people of Bajor once lived somewhere else and that the Ancient Prophets, the ones who gave rise to the Prophets we know as well as the Pa Wraiths, brought us to Bajor millennia ago. There was never any texts ever uncovered that would substantiate those stories though. Obviously, there something to that myth."

Scott rubbed his fingers over the symbols too.

"Obviously so. Major, this would be a discovery at least as important to Bajor as the discovery of the wormhole."

"I agree, Commander. Now why would the Prophets wish to reveal that now and what about the question of this planets tremendous climate change?"

Benny stepped to face the two to them.

"This planet was the home planet of the Prophets and of the Bajorans."

Joyel looked confused.

"You mean this planet gave rise to two species? The ancient Bajorans and the Wormhole Aliens, the Prophets, both came from this planet?"

"Yes" Benny began. "Once, many eons ago, this world, which was and still is named el'Aena, was populated by a rich and technologically advance culture. Over the fullness of time, the species began to evolve and some of the people began to 'change', they no longer needed their physical, mortal bodies. The remaining people, unfortunately, became embroiled in a civil war that lasted for generations. Finally, in a last and terrible attack, one side unleashed a weapon so hideous that the entire planet fell into a long, cold, ice age. Billions died from disease and starvation. Many were able to escape the planet, but since their space technology was just beginning to develop, it took years to reach a planet that could sustain them. The energy beings followed them and when the survivors were finally able to take care of themselves, the energy beings built themselves a new home where they could watch and guide both sets of survivors. Those who could not escape, survived but, eventually they forgot the technology of the fore bearers and learned to live off the land. They were peaceful, simply living hunters and gatherers. Since the climate was so harsh, they had very hard lives. The simple truth is Commander and Major, the Bajorans and the el'Aenaians and one and the same. Also, the Prophets arose from the same stock as both of them."

Major Tayna was awe struck. She had lived her whole life learning to live by the precepts and guiding words from the Prophets and now, she learns that the Prophets are more here siblings than her gods.

"Come now" Benny continued, waving them toward a stand of trees a few meters away, "let us continue and then, you will begin to see why we had to come here."

The three walked along. Scott noted the ground was still quite moist and soft in many areas, understandable if it was recently frozen. As they passed through the forest, they finally came to a small village in another clearing. It was generally unremarkable except the large gathering of people around a woman in the center of the village. Scott and Joyel took out their binoculars and focused on the face of a young native girl standing near while they stayed out of sight. The face was unmistakable Bajoran, though perhaps a bit stockier in build. Scott continued to scan with the binoculars until he focused on the crowd. He could see the person in the center of the group, a female, and as he adjusted the magnification, he could finally see clearly. He almost dropped his binoculars to the ground when he saw her. The nose ridges were missing and she wore a white gown with a white cap covering most of her hair. Joyel focused on her. She stopped and looked hard at Scott. They turned and stared at Benny, who was nodding slowly and Scott knew that he was not mistaken.

"What is going on, Benny?"

"That is their Prophet, of sorts. Their legends tell of her coming and return to save them from death. Her name is Adoyi Nvda which means 'Forever Sun'."

"Don't play games with me Benny. We all know full well, that's Megan!"

Scott and Joyel's eyes locked on Benny. For his part, Benny seemed calm, as if everything was exactly as it should be.

"Benny, I think I deserve an explanation. I saw that station explode. Hell, I pushed the button to launch the torpedoes to destroy the station, to kill her! How can she possibly be here now, alive and healthy? For that matter, what's all this about 'Forever Sun'?"

Benny sat down in some soft leaf litter and waited for Scott and Joyel to join him.

"The people here were not here until she arrived, at least, not the way they are now. They lived meager lives in caves and any other shelter they could find, eating whatever roots and plants could survive the bitter cold, or they would scavenge whatever meat they could find. In addition, they were very war-like, constantly raiding other encampments for food or supplies. Each encampment had different cultures, different customs. The only things they shared were the language and a legend. A woman of great power and love would come in a wave of fire and light and bring back a life of great prosperity and peace that they once had before the wars. When Adoyi Nvda arrived, she changed the planet and put an end to the ice age and brought food and peace to the people. The just knew that she was the woman they had been waiting for. She is their goddess-queen and the people have come together for the first time in ages."

Scott rubbed his face, thinking about the next question.

"Fine, but how did she get here?"

"I brought her here."

Scott stood up, angry with the little god.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Do you have any idea what I've been going through for the past weeks? Don't you care how much I've been hurting?! I thought I killed her!"

Before Benny could answer, Scott sprinted off toward the group that gathered around Megan. Major Tayna reached up to stop him, but Scott shook off her hand, spun around to escape, and continued his jaunt.

"Commander, wait!"

He jumped over a hedge, ran down the hill overlooking the group, and yelled her name.

"Megan!"

Several males from the group turned to the commotion and raised their weapons. Scott quickly found himself dodging several arrow-like projectiles and darts. On Earth, in ancient times, such darts were poisoned with the body secretions of amphibians and insects to take down prey quickly. Scott didn't want to think about what creatures may have contributed to the points of these darts. Scott dodged left, rolled right, and made it to the edge of the gathering before one of the darts found him. The natives were obviously not trying to kill him, since the dart was well aimed at a non-vital area in Scott's right shoulder, but the venom on the tip took effect very quickly. Dizziness hit Scott with a force he hadn't felt since childhood and he found himself on the ground and conscious and paralyzed. Fortunately, he was not nauseated, otherwise vomiting would probably be fatal. He could see Tayna and Benny running down the hill as well, but he couldn't call out a warning to watch for the projectiles. He suddenly realized that the natives weren't firing at his companions. They were at Scott's side in a very short while.

"Commander, I tried to warn you" Benny began, "If you stay with me, you can approach without danger. The natives here know me and would know that anyone with me is no danger to them or their queen."

"Oh" he managed to croak out. He could move, very slightly and the numbness in his extremities was beginning to subside. Apparently, the venom had a short effect, either by nature or by design. He could just manage to raise his head to watch as Adoyi Nvda surrounded by several female natives approached his prostrate form. Unlike the natives who were dressed in skins, Adoyi Nvda was dressed in what appeared to be sheer, white linen that covered what appeared to be an undergarment of some sort. Scott blinked his eyes to better focus and then realized that the undergarment was Megan's nightgown, she was still wearing it. Adoyi Nvda knelt down to Scott and touched him on the face. It was a touch Scott had thought he would never feel again. Instantly, he felt a power surging through him and the paralysis was gone. The goddess-queen had healed him.

"Bring the visitors water and food; see that they are well cared for. When they are ready, I will receive them in my tent."

The natives gathered around Benny and the others and helped Scott to a sitting position. He started to call out to Megan, but a sharp look from Benny silenced him.

"You will have the chance to speak to her later. For now, you should rest and recover from your injury."

A large group of male el'Aenians escorted the group to a tent, where water and a large bowl of tasty fruits and roots waited for them. Scott discovered that he was incredibly thirsty; no doubt an after effect of the venom. After less than and hour, Adoyi Nvda entered the tent accompanied by her bodyguard. She nodded to Benny, then turned to her guard and waved them out. She looked directly at Scott and sized him up with her pale blue-purple eyes.

"I can see in you mind that you feel that you know and have known me for some time. It is strange that I don't know you."

Scott's eyes widened.

"Megan, don't you remember me? I'm Scott, your husband!"

"Although I am flattered by your claim, as indeed, you would be an attractive consort, I assure you that before today, I have never laid eyes on you. I was sent to this world by the Prophets, the ones the people of this world call 'The Lords'. Their world was dying and the people had been punished enough for the sin of war. I corrected the climate and brought the land back to its previous prosperity. Many of the people were ill and dying, I healed them. The el'Aenians where so grateful, they convinced me to stay and be their goddess-queen, the one called Adoyi Nvda. It was written in their texts. It was then that I realized that I was where I belonged. How could I refuse?"

"Adoyi Nvda, do you have any memories before you came here?"

"No, I do not."

"You don't remember being married to me? You don't remember a space station called Deep Space Nine?"

"What is a 'space station'?"

Benny broke in. "Adoyi Nvda, please come with us and see for yourself? The Lords have another job for you; we have another job for you. Evil will come again and we need your help" There was a sound of authority in his voice, something that should not be coming from someone so young. Scott had to remind himself that he was not a child.

"I will come and give any assistance I can. I know too I am needed there."

Scott could barely restrain his excitement. He tapped his comm. badge like a child with a toy.

"McKnight to _Sequatchie_, four to beam up."

The group materialized on the runabout and Scott sat in the pilot's seat and then hailed DS9.

"_Sequatchie_ to DS9."

"Go ahead, Commander" Rachel answered.

"We're on the way back and we've got a little surprise for you."

"Lieutenant Quill, I have the _Sequatchie_ approaching."

"Clear them for Pad C, Chief."

The _Sequatchie_ curved gently and touched down on the pad. The giant lift slowly lowered the ship down and the three disembarked. Qo'lek was there at the airlock to meet them. The big Klingon's eyes popped when he saw Adoyi Nvda emerge from the ship. Qo'lek's eyes squinted in suspicious disbelief.

"Commander?"

Scott smiled. "I'll explain everything in a short while. I want a meeting of all senior staff in one hour. Benny, I want you there too."

"I'll take of it, Commander."

Benny bowed to Scott. "Yes sir, I'll be there."

"Yes sir? How about that, lots of respect from a Prophet and I'm married to a goddess?" Scott beamed, grinning broadly and puffing his chest out.

Qo'lek smiled. "Seems like you have already made it to Sto'Vo'Kor."

Everyone walked to the conference room. All along the way, passersby would stop and stare. Some recognized the uncanny resemblance Adoyi Nvda held to Megan, the Bajorans on board recognized her garments. They stopped at the replimat first; it had been a long trip. Scott relaxed with a mug of strong coffee; Adoyi Nvda chose instead to have a very tall glass of water. They sat for a several minutes just staring at each other. Finally, the beautiful Lady Lord of el'Aenia broke the pregnant silence.

"Commander, I know you are expecting me to suddenly 'remember' our previous life together, but I assure you, I don't ever see that happening. Whatever or whoever I was before, I am Adoyi Nvda now and that is not likely to change."

Scott sat back and rolled his mug around the table.

"I can hope, can't I?"

"Hope is the glue that holds all life in the universe together. Without hope, all is lost."

Scott smiled and filed that thought for later. He would always hope, no matter what happened.

"Come on; let me escort you to the conference room. The others should be ready by now."

Qo'lek had thoughtfully cleared the corridors; the walk to the conference room was quick and silent. Adoyi Nvda marveled at the station. She looked as if she had never been to anything as strange as this place before. When they walked into the conference room, the stares began again. Rachel stood up and studied Adoyi Nvda with extreme scrutiny.

"Joyel said the resemblance was uncanny, but until I saw for myself, I couldn't believe it. I don't care what her name is now or what function she serves, that's Megan."

"I agree" Dr. Mayes stated matter-of-factly. "I probably spent more time with Megan since you took command of the station than you did, Commander. I'm telling you, the looks, the mannerisms, everything about her. That's Megan!"

Dr. Mayes slid out of her chair and gave the goddess a bear hug. Adoyi Nvda returned the embrace, then stepped back to view the doctor.

"I feel that the affection is genuine; you believe completely that I am Megan. I've been reading on your lost comrade on the trip here from el'Aenia and she was well-loved for reason, but I don't remember that person, though I wish I could."

Scott sat down and the others followed suit.

"Well Benny, you gave us the plan on the way back, so now bring the others up to speed."

Benny stood up and stepped to the front of the room. Scott and the others noticed how he was suddenly several centimeters taller. It was as if he was growing right before their eyes.

"The Pa Wraiths, through their minions who you name Dukat and Mitchell, have made Bajor in their image and although they think they have destroyed the Celestial Temple, they have not. I was sent to begin the preparations to drive them and the Pah-Wraiths back to where they came from. To do this would be difficult and very time consuming. When Dukat began to take the women and children from this station to Empok Nor, I allowed myself to be taken as well. I saw the Mitchell was smitten with the Commander's wife and I watched closely. Once Mitchell had begun the process of making her in his image to become his consort, I was unable to reverse the damage. I was, however, able to send her at the last moment to el'Aenia to be safe. Unfortunately and completely unforeseen by me, the memory of her former life has been lost. I do not know if she will regain it. However, that changes nothing. We have to face the two of them anyway. I will go to reopen the Celestial Temple and bring reinforcements. Adoyi Nvda will be needed to go to Bajor and begin to repair the damage caused there. In doing so, she will anger the Pa Wraiths and they will send Dukat and Mitchell. Adoyi Nvda will have to battle them. Your job is to help to defend her because, unlike me, she is still mortal and can be injured or even killed."

Scott didn't like the danger to Megan/Adoyi Nvda, but knew there was no choice. Megan was a Starfleet officer once; she would understand the risk and the need to put your life in jeopardy at times.

"When do we do this?"

"The time will be soon."

"Alright people, we know what we have to do, so let's get ready."

The group got up, leaving Adoyi Nvda and Scott at the table. Scott looked over at her again. The goddess got up and walked toward him.

"Do not worry, Commander, I'm sure all will be all right and you will be re-united with your loved one, wherever she is."

Scott got up to meet her.

"I'm sure of it."

_Personal Log: Stardate 51716.6. We are as ready as we are going to be. Benny has continued to grow in power and size. While before he looked like a young Ben Sisko, he now looks like Ben Sisko in every way, except for the eyes. They have taken on a deep blue glow and just standing near him, you can feel the power, like static electricity._

"Commander?"

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"We're ready whenever you are."

"Okay. You, Major Tayna, Chief Lyons and Qo'lek go down, I'll bring Meg…I mean Adoyi and Dr. Mayes down on the _Sequatchie_."

"Fine. How long do you think it will take before Dukat and Mitchell arrive?"

"Not long" Scott answered with a growl. "I only hope Benny gets there soon with the re-enforcements."

Scott got up and the group started for their runabouts. Adoyi was waiting at the hatch leading to the _Sequatchie_.

"Has anyone seen Benny?" Scott asked.

"Not since the conference" Dr. Mayes answered.

Adoyi lifted up her arms.

"The battle has begun, time is of the essence."

Scott tapped his comm. badge.

"McKnight to _Rio Grande_. Take off; we'll be right behind you."

The two officers escorted the goddess-queen onto the _Sequatchie_ and they lifted off. The trip to Bajor would take five hours. They spent the first two engaging in small talk and memories of Megan; they were hoping to release some memories in Adoyi Nvda. When the comm. channel beeped, Scott was almost irritated.

"_Rio Grande _to _Sequatchie_."

"McKnight here, what's up Rachel?"

"Commander, take a look at the wormhole."

Scott turned to look back toward the station. Just beyond, a small spot of brightness flared. It kept getting bigger, as if it was trying to squeeze through an impossibly small hole, pulsing and growing until, suddenly, the whole thing flared like a supernova. Everyone watched as the Celestial Temple sprang open in its full, former glory. Racing out, streaking like red lightning bolts, was first three, then five more smears of pure energy. They curved around and set their course for Bajor, just alongside the runabouts. Scott smiled broadly.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived."

"Commander, preparing to enter planet atmosphere."

Scott shook his head.

"Already?"

He looked down at the controls and realized he had been staring at the events unfolding for over two hours. He turned and began preparing the _Sequatchie_.

"Right. Go to atmospheric thrusters and pick a good landing site. Let's get to work."

Both ships came to a rest on a large plain that used to be fertile farmland. As the doors opened, all were buffeted fiercely by a dusty, hot wind. Adoyi had to fight hard to keep her skirts down. The dust and volcanic ash from several distant volcanoes rained down in periodic torrents. To a Pah-Wraith, the hellish scene was probably heavenly. Major Tayna stepped to one side as the ash and scorched earth crunching under her boots.

"This used to be my home," she croaked. "I remember climbing a tree that used to be here and I would sit for hours and watch those mountains or watch the stars pass by. I used to think the Occupation was the worst thing that could ever happen to us. I guess I was wrong."

Adoyi stepped to join the Major.

"Don't worry; you'll be able to dream again."

Adoyi touch a burnt twig that was sticking up defiantly and within moments, a tree stood, full of fruit and ready to harvest. The effect spread out in all directions like a ripple in a pond until the entire plain was green with wildflowers and grass. Everyone stood transfixed, watching as the lady lord repaired the planet. Red bolts streaked overhead and the air became sweet and fresh. A cool breeze started as the volcanoes quieted and re-entered their long dormancy. Only the birds in the trees and the insects buzzing around the flowers were missing, but they would soon arrive.

Adoyi smiled and turned to the group.

"It will take a little time, but Bajor will soon be alive again as it once was. All the damage will be gone."

Chief Lyons looked around and whistled.

"Well, that ought to bring the baddies our way."

Scott nodded in agreement.

"No doubt. I think we should keep a sharp lookout now."

"You're too late to keep a watch, Commander!"

Everyone turned to the voice and saw Dukat standing on a small hill several meters away.

"Now why you came here and starting destroying my house would be unimaginable. I didn't go and start messing up your home on that station, did I?"

Dukat turned and noticed Adoyi standing beside Scott and frowned. For a fleeting moment, a look of surprise and fear flashed across his face.

"I see that you have gained an ally, Commander. Hmm, I feel honored, almost. Of course, I have my own ally you know."

Scott looked around and then up.

"If you'll notice, Dukat, Adoyi here isn't the only ally I have."

Dukat laughed loudly. A hot, putrid breeze wafted past the group causing several to gag.

"If you mean this pathetic motley crew, I'm disappointed in you. You have obviously overestimated your importance in this entire episode."

Behind him, Scott noted the arrival of Gary Mitchell. Energy flashed from Mitchell's hands. Mitchell looked at Adoyi and Scott noticed a look in Mitchell's face too, but it was an easier, softer look. Scott could tell that Mitchell had genuine feelings for Megan. Scott stepped closer to Adoyi protectively.

"I wasn't really referring to my crew, although I can count on them at all times. I was referring to them" and Scott pointed up.

Dukat and Mitchell looked up and saw several bright, red orbs as they streaked past. Mitchell's eyes flashed in anger and he turned to speak to Dukat.

"Why not simply get rid of these insects and be done with them? Why are you wasting our time?"

Dukat held his reptilian hand up. "Have patience my dear fellow. There is no reason to be rude. After, the commander and his minions have taken the time to witness our handy work; perhaps we should give him the full demonstration."

Mitchell smiled. "Yes, perhaps we should, but I want the woman left unharmed, mostly. She could be a bit frigid, but I sure in time she will warm to me."

Mitchell turned and raised his hand, firing a potent streak of purple energy at the group. Everyone scattered to avoid the assault. Scott grabbed Adoyi and rolled over the ground, keeping the goddess-queen covered with his own body. Adoyi stood and countered with her own bolt aimed at the rocks under the two pseudo-gods. Qo'lek and Chief Lyons pulled their phasers and fired as well, striking Dukat and Mitchell with well-placed shots to the chest. Both of them seemed as though they didn't feel the shots. Dukat fired back at Qo'lek, forcing the Klingon to dodge left to avoid it while he continued to fire his phaser in short bursts.

"We can do this forever, Commander. I doubt that you can. Leave now and go home to that station of yours. I will deal with you in good time."

"No!" Mitchell roared in anger. "Finish them now!" and he fired a wild bolt at Scott. Scott dodged right and watched in horror as the bolt hit the ground and bounced left off a small rock and hit Adoyi Nvda instead. Dukat hmmphed and turned to Mitchell.

"Well, that's a damn shame."

Scott and Dr. Mayes were at Adoyi's side in seconds. Scott looked up at the pair and roared in fury.

"You bastards!"

"Now, now, Commander. 'Sticks and stones' and all that" Mitchell mocked.

Scott could no longer withhold his rage. He bolted from the group, firing his phaser at the pair. Mitchell held out his hand, holding the crimson beam from reaching his body, then with a flip of his wrist, whisked away everyone's phasers easily. Scott continued his charge toward the hill. If he couldn't kill the demons with weapons, he would rip them apart with his bare hands. He stopped when he heard a roaring in the distance behind him and turned to look. A spinning vortex of pure energy, spitting lightning from its sides, approached the hill. Dukat and Mitchell looked on in wonder, and then Dukat turned to Mitchell.

"That's our cue, time to leave, my student."

The both of them became translucent, a sickly red glow became visible to Scott, and then Dukat began to scream in agony.

"NO!"

Scott turned to see Adoyi, with both hands outstretched, straining to hold the pair in her grasp. Perspiration streamed down her face. The energy vortex continued on, gathering speed before picking Adoyi up and passing Scott as it engulfed the hill. Scott and the others watched as it continued toward the mountains in the distance and into a small cave that was just visible. Dr. Mayes looked down to the hill were the pair stood only a moment ago.

"Commander, look!"

Lying on the ground, peacefully asleep, lay Adoyi Nvda. Her gowns were gown; she was wearing only Megan's nightgown. Dr. Mayes and the others joined Scott and together, they approached the hill. Dr. Mayes quickly examined the sleeping form and saw no outward injuries. She pulled out her tri-corder, ran it across her, and then smiled.

"She's alive! I can't see any signs that she is anything but asleep."

The sleeping woman fluttered her eyes and looked up at the group staring down at her.

"What happened, Scott?"

Scott recognized the voice, as did everyone else a moment later.

"Megan! Do you remember me? Do you remember anything?"

Megan smiled, and then realizing that she was only wearing a nightgown, covered her chest and legs protectively.

"I remember everything, including how I don't have a robe on."

Scott smiled widely, took his wife into his arms, and hugged her tight.

"I think you left your robe in our quarters. Let's get to the runabouts."

_Personal Log: Stardate 51719.9 Megan has been given a clean bill of health and for the first time since she vanished, I have slept in our bed in our quarters. I only hope this whole nightmare is finally over._

Megan stepped to the replicator and ordered a glass of synthehol wine. The door beeped and Scott put down his PADD that he was using.

"Come."

The door opened and the entire senior staff entered, each carrying a bottle of various syntheholic drinks. Megan smiled softly.

"What's all this?"

Rachel stepped to her and handed her the bottle in her hand.

"We didn't get the chance to celebrate your promotion, Lieutenant."

"Yeah, I guess not" Megan responded.

Scott gets up and starts to the cabinet standing near a desk.

"Well, I guess I'll get the glasses to start this celebration."

Qo'lek produces a mug from behind his back.

"None for me, Commander, I brought my own."

Megan stepped to the mirror hanging on the wall and checked something. Rachel and Korryn join her and notice the quick flash of purple-blue in her eyes. Rachel and Korryn both looked up surprised. Korryn spoke first.

"How long?"

Megan smiled, looking like a mischievous child.

"Since I woke up this morning. I remember everything, from the abduction to my time as Adoyi Nvda, everything. I kind of like it."

"Should we tell the Commander?" Rachel asked.

"Why?" Megan responded. "Let's just keep this our secret for now. Besides, it might come in handy someday."

"Okay, it will be a secret just between us girls."

"Do you pinky swear?"

"Yep" and the three intertwine their fifth digits and pull them away, giggling to themselves.

Two formless blobs of energy float among countless others like them and search for a way out of the featureless mass of swirling red and black. One of them moans long, soon joined by others, but then it stops and speaks.

"There will be another time, I swear."


End file.
